


Sailor Sho

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sailor Mars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Actually Sho felt that he looked pretty nice in his Sailor Mars outfit... also, Keiko thought so... and decided to tease him...





	Sailor Sho

**Author's Note:**

> I am pretty sure you all remember Sho's Sailor Outfit. Basically, that was what inspired me to write this story... and it was BEFORE I knew Keiko and Daigo are a couple (which destroyed all of my ShoxKeiko hopes and dreams T.T)  
> There isn't much plot in this either and it is only my second time writing het-porn... I hope I managed that ^^;;

Smiling contently, Sho left the set. He was still in the costume and although he had doubts about it in the beginning, he came to like the Sailor Mars outfit. He liked the long brown hair as it was giving his already pretty face another stunning touch. Also, he knew it was a good outfit as it was showing his legs. Ever since Sho had worn that maid outfit in that one AnS episode, he knew that he looked awesome in skirts. Now, this short red skit showed off his legs very nicely.

He let his fingers run softly over the kind of plastic skirt. He had heard the staff on set talking about him behind his back. They said he looked hot. Sho had never thought that women liked to see men dressed up in girly outfits but the last AniShi New Year's Specials had proven him wrong. He had known that it had been his turn this year and in the end, he had even asked if he could take the costume home with him which he had been allowed to do.

He knew that his band members were waiting for a very personal party at Sho's flat. WITH that costume...

Finally, Sho reached his dressing room. As much as he liked his outfit, he was glad to get out of it. Afterall, it was pretty windy around the crotch area...

He entered his very own dressing room and quickly marched towards the couch where he had left his clothes, neatly folded.

Suddenly, he heard a sound, indicating his door getting locked. He jumped around in surprise only to see his former co-star standing in front of the locked door, hands in her hips.

"I see, Mr. Sakurai. You're trying to steal my role. Do you think you look prettier than me in this outfit?"

Her eyes were piercing through him, making Sho feel all small.

"I didn't..." he started but was interrupted by her again.

"I know you're feeling all sexy in this outfit. I saw that content smile on your face when you came back from the set and let your fingers run lovingly over the fabric." she went on and Sho felt his cheeks heating up. He tried to hide his red face while looking at the ground so he only realized that she came closer when she was standing right in front of him.

"I can see right through you, Sakurai Sho", she said, her voice dark but steady. She put a finger under his chin and lifted his face to look him straight into the eye.

"I know you'll keep this costume to play your dirty little games with your bandmates." Her mouth was close to his ear so her next sentence was only a whisper. "However, for now, I'm going to play with you and you better behave..."

Her tongue slid along his ear shell, sending shivers along Sho's spine. He wasn't sure what was happening. His brain had turned into mush the moment she had started speaking to him in that harsh, domineering voice. He only knew that he was turned on and that he was more than willing to play this game with her.

Suddenly, Sho realized that she had taken a step back again and was staring at him.

"Get out of your underwear but don't remove any other clothes." she ordered him.

Quickly, Sho followed and a content expression washed over her face when the black boxers pooled around his ankles.

"Now get onto the sofa. Knees on the seat and lean over the rest."

Sho hesitated. This was going to be a pretty humiliating pose to be in, especially with just a mini skirt covering your behind.

"Do it!" her voice made sure that she didn't want any opposition and slowly, Sho got on the sofa. He couldn't see her but heard that she was coming closer. She grabbed his short red skirt and pushed it away, revealing his naked butt cheeks.

"Keiko, don't..."

But Sho didn't had time to complain further as pain shot through his body. She had slapped him very hard on his naked cheeks.

"You dared to oppose me?" her voice was low and dangerous. "Don't ever do this again."

Sho's butt cheeks burned and he was busy with figuring out if he liked where things are leading.

Before he could make his mind, another hard slap landed on his butt.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes... I did!" he quickly replied through gritted teeth. His butt hurt but to his surprise, his member had started to become hard. His body had answered the question his mind had been worried about...

"Good boy!" she praised him and he felt the sofa dip as she got on it behind him.

A moment later, she was peppering small kisses over his red cheeks, her fingers reaching around him to fondle his quickly growing member.

When she let her tongue run through his crack, Sho felt the heat shooting into his head. He never had let a woman touch him there, but he knew he shouldn't oppose her and she was pretty good with what she was doing.

When her tongue pushed past his tight ring of muscles, Sho moaned and closed his eyes to intensify the sensation.

She worked his ring open until she could add a finger. She carefully lubed his hole before she pulled out. Before Sho could start complaining, he felt something cold being pressed against his lips.

"Make it wet!" he heard her ordering him and he opened his eyes. She was holding red butt plug of considerable size. When he didn't show any reaction, she grabbed his chin and turned his face towards her.

"I can also push it into you as raw and dry as it is now, so think carefully." she warned him and Sho quickly opened his mouth. His soft lips closed around the plug while he was sucking on it to put up a show for her. She seemed content with his work as she rewarded him with a kiss on his temples before she went off with the plug again.

A second later, Sho felt the cold plastic being pressed against his anus. He was still pretty loose from her rimming so it slipped in easily. She moved it in and out a few times before she pushed it deep inside of him. Seemingly content with it, she slapped Sho teasingly before she pulled the skirt down again.

The plug fitted Sho nicely. It wasn't too big to hurt him, but he could feel it pressing against his walls, causing a nice friction. It didn't meet his bundle of nerves right now, but Sho was pretty sure it would as soon as he moved.

"Turn around!" he suddenly heard her voice and quickly followed her order. As he had predicted, the plug moved a bit deeper and brushed against his spot. Sho moaned but it wasn't enough friction to satisfy him.

His eyes fell upon her. She was sitting on the sofa. She had gotten out of her trousers and underwear and had her legs spread wide. Sho had the perfect view at her wet hole. Satisfied he saw that she was glistening so she must be pretty turned on too.

However, when she spoke her voice didn't give away any feelings.

"You have to earn you your reward. Make me cum using your tongue and fingers but you are not allowed to touch yourself."

Slowly, Sho got down in front of her, reaching for her legs. The plug brushed his spot again and he suppressed a moan as he made himself comfortable between her legs. He let his fingers run over the soft skin of her belly and the insides of her legs.

"Don't tease!" she breathed out through gritted teeth and Sho leaned down. Her scent hit his nostrils and he stuck out his tongue to taste her. As soon as her taste spread over his taste buds, Sho craved for more and attached his lips to her wetness.

He let his tongue run over her pearl before he dipped it inside of her. He tongue-fucked her and enjoyed the pleasured sounds coming from her.

She was pressing her crotch towards him and urged him to go deeper. Sho wasn't dense and understood the signals perfectly, so he covered his finger with his saliva to push it inside her. She felt hot and wet around him and Sho felt his member leak some pre-cum. He would have loved to touch himself but didn't dare to.

When he crooked his finger, she threw her head back, moaning his name. Her fingers were entangled in his wig but Sho felt himself being pressed deeper into her lap.

He added another finger and moved them quickly while his tongue was still teasing her pearl.

It felt so good having her moaning under him and for a short while Sho felt being in control. She had reached for his free hand and her fingers were entangled with his. He loved to think that she wanted to be connected to him not that she was doing it to stop himself from touching his aching member.

With another long moan she tightened around Sho's fingers while her legs began to tremble. He continued finger-fucking her while he never stopped sucking on her swollen pearl and she finally reached her high with a sweet sigh.

When she came down, he pulled out of her and rained kisses over her belly which made her smile.

However, she quickly pulled herself together to play her role.

"Not too bad, Sakurai Sho", she said and brushed the false hair out of his face before she indicated him to stand up.

"Now let me return the favour", she smiled and stood up. She pushed the still fully clothed Sho onto the sofa and positioned herself the way Sho had done a minute ago.

While sitting down, his butt plug was pushed deeper inside of him, being pressed against his spot. Sho moaned and began to move his hips to make the plug press on it again.

"Sit still!" she barked while she let her fingers slip under his skirt.

Sho watched her settling between his legs. His member was aching, hard enough to lift the skirt. He knew the cloth was stained from his pre-cum and he seriously hoped he could wash it.

She pushed his skirt away and was eyes to eyes with Sho's member. The tip was swollen and shiny. She placed a small kiss on it and Sho started to tremble. He needed her to touch him so much. It had cost him all of his willpower not to reach for his leaking member and search for a release.

Her small hand wrapped around his hard flesh and with a torturing slow rhythm she began to jerk him off. She leaned down to suck and lick on his balls. Once in a while she pressed against the plug that pressed against his bundle of nerves making him jerk.

She was talented and knew what she was doing so Sho felt himself being pushed closer and closer to his orgasm.

Suddenly, something red and round appeared in her hands. Sho's eyes became huge. He was so close to his high, she wasn't going to do this... was she?

She pressed the ring over his tip and Sho sensed serious danger upon him.

"Keiko, please don't", he begged but it was too late. The red ring sat tightly around the base of his member and prevented him from reaching his orgasm. He moaned frustrated and reached for the ring in his delirious state.

Quickly, his hands were slapped away.

"Don't even think about taking it off", she told him in her steel-hard voice after biting him hard into the soft flesh on the inside of his tights. Her teeth marks were visible and Sho groaned again in pain, frustration and ecstasy.

As he met her gaze she saw that she was smirking and cursed her for being so devilish.

She stood up after giving his member a teasing rub and kissed Sho on his lips. It was a soft kiss and felt almost like an apology - almost if she hadn't ended it with a bite in his lower lip.

"Fuck me until I scream your name and I might let you come." She walked towards the big mirror Sho always used to check his hair and positioned herself, presenting him her bare behind.

"Will you hurry or I'll make you wear it for at least an hour."

The threat pulled Sho out of his shock and he quickly moved towards her. He completely understood her intentions. She wanted to see him do her in his costume.

Sho decided that if this was what she was wishing for he wouldn't mind to accomplish it.

Due to his movement the plug had teased his walls nicely again and he wanted nothing more than to push into her heat to find his release. Well, pushing into her was definitely an option but reaching his high not... only if he could make her come again.

He took her by her hips and met her gaze in the mirror. Her eyes sparkled and she was certainly waiting for his next actions.

Without warning her he lifted his skirt with one hand and pushed his aching hot flesh into her until his root. She moaned and let her head fall forward.

Heat encircled Sho's member and drove him crazy. However, making her reach her high was his priority now, so he licked his fingers and reached around for her pearl. While he searched for the small bundle of nerves, he began thrusting into her softly, not retreating his member but pressing only deeper into her. She was watching him through the mirror and he could see her delightful expression when he found her klit and began rubbing it softly. His movements became bigger until he was only connected to her by his tip.

"Come on, do me. I won't break." she urged him but he didn't follow. He kept his thrusts shallow and could feel her craving for more. When she was about to push back by herself, he plunged deep into her. He was rewarded with a throaty moan but instead of pushing deeply into her again, he only slipped into her for a bit. A few thrusts later he pushed hard inside again only to went back to the shallow thrusts again. She moaned in frustration when he did that and reacted even stronger when he was deep inside her.

When she was only a moaning mess under him, he stopped teasing her and pounded into her, rubbing her pearl with two fingers. She climaxed, Sho's name on her lips, her hands gripping his arms tightly. He managed to ride her through her orgasm and pulled out of her when she stopped trembling.

His member was swollen and hard as steel.

"Keiko please...", he whined and she turned around, still breathing hard. She reached out for the hard flesh and rubbed over the swollen tip causing another whine from him.

"Get on your knees and spread your legs." was all she said but Sho was in no state to ask any questions or object her. He kneed down on the soft carpet and did as he was told.

"First we have to take care of this" he heard her saying through the fog that clouded his brain.

She had knelt down behind him and began pulling the plug out. However, instead of retreating it completely, she pushed it in again, meeting his spot hard. She continued and Sho felt the heat capturing his whole body in strong waves. His limbs began to tremble uncontrollably and he heard himself sob. He just wanted to find his release as he was sure he couldn't bear it any longer. His head fell onto his arms and he closed his eyes, tears forming in his eyes.

Keiko seem to feel that he was on his limit and finally pulled the plug out completely. She kissed his naked butt cheeks before she finally reached around him. She let her fingers run over the swollen flesh causing Sho to sob again.

"You've been such a good boy today" she said and took the red ring between her fingers. "You really deserve to be rewarded."

"Please... Keiko please...", Sho begged and finally she removed the ring.

As soon as his blood was able to flow again Sho felt his orgasm coming over him. His cum dirtied her hand and the carpet but Sho didn't even realise. He was caught in a cloud of pure bliss and pleasure. Every cell in his body seemed to enjoy the sensation. It took a long time until he was able to think clear again. He looked up just to see her getting dressed again.

"You're leaving?"he asked and she chuckled.

"You have asked smarter questions, Mr. Sakurai" she said and Sho groaned. His brain was still not functioning very well.

She bent down to him and took his face in her hands. She pushed away the damp, false hair and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Make sure you wash it properly. I might want to see you in it again... and I'm sure your band members will love the outfit." She said after she stood up. With a last smile she left the room.


End file.
